DDP Chucky 1 (Vol. 2)
Chucky #1 is the first issue of the second volume of ''Chucky''. Plot On a busy street at night, Chucky tries to hitch a ride using the dismembered hand from a homeless man he just killed. Eventually a limousine stops and rolls down the window as Chucky approaches, but stops when he hears a voice coming from the forest behind him. A man with a scarred eye named Valladares comes out of the bushes and fires a net gun, trapping him. Someone from inside the limo instructs the hunter to deliver Chucky to an abandoned Play Pals factory. The next morning, a TV crew congratulates a group of six men and women who are going to star in a new horror reality series called "Dollhouse". They include model and tabloid star Ruby Pearl, reality show regular Tessa, aspiring actress Monica Kinsley, lead singer of the band "December Silk" Dirk Glenn, business man-to-be Phillip Bates, and former child star turned reformed addict Sean Eisma. The producer, Victor K. Mauer, he explains that they must spend one night inside the abandoned Play Pals manufacturing plant, where it is said the ghost of Charles Lee Ray still roams the halls. The factory's interiors have been wired with thousands of cameras, and the group also has tiny cameras sewn into their headbands. Since they are being split up into groups of two, they must carry around a handheld instant messaging device to text each other. Once they are inside the security system will lock them in, and they must solve the riddles to six numbers hidden throughout the building to find the security code to open the door. If they make it out by dawn, they will each be handed a check for one hundred thousand dollars. After being locked inside, they pick their envelopes containing clues to the hidden numbers and split up. In the east side of the factory, Dirk and Ruby begin hitting on each other, but stop when they suddenly hear a voice making a retching sound. Before they open their clue, Dirk continues courting Ruby, who in the heat of the moment drops the envelope on the ground, which is then mysteriously opened. Ruby accidentally messages gibberish to Monica as the two start fondling each other. After reading the text, Monica tells her partner Sean how relieved she was to be paired with him, as the rest of the group did not seem to be very intelligent. He asks her why she got into acting, as he describes it as "both a bastard and a bitch". She believes it is something she was born to do, to which he then asks why she is doing a reality show. Telling him it was her agent's fault, he remarks that his agent also signed him up as he told him it would rejuvenate his career. In the north side of the factory, Tessa and Phillip are on the hunt for their hidden number. Their clue alluded to the "inside", so they look through the room where Good Guy dolls were stuffed. As they talk amongst themselves, Chucky's arm is seen taking one of the larges needles used to sew the dolls. Tessa asks Phillip about his financial situation, suggesting to him that she has a price. But he insists that she is wasting her time because he is not even rich. Irritated, he asks her to help him search for the number, but she retorts that for all they know the show is just a symbolic goose chase to grab ratings. What she just said sparks the solution to Phillip, realizing the number of sewing machines in the room is the hidden number they're looking for. He messages Sean that they found their number, who replies that they are closing in on theirs as well. He questions if he has heard from Dirk, but he has heard nothing believing that they are off the radar. Instead Dirk and Ruby are about to have sex, where she asks if he is signed to a major record label. He replies that he isn't, so she tells him that they have to lose the cameras as she doesn't have sex on film for just anyone. However, before they start Chucky jumps onto Dirk's shoulders and lunges his needle through his neck, killing him. Turning his attention to Ruby, he prepares to stab her. Cover Variants SEP083873-full.jpg Category:Comics